


Like Real People Do

by TheWriterinFlannel



Series: Me Without You Is Paradise [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Getting Together, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mr Hale is named Joseph, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Pining, Redeemed Peter Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: A continuation ofMe Without You is ParadiseThe title is based on the fact that I wholly believe that if Hozier existed in the TW universe, he'd be a werewolf.P.S. This is NOT a Steter fic. Peter and Stiles are just friends, nothing more. The "&" sign means friendship, please understand that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! I'm about to be on summer break (in like a month and some change), so I'm going to have more time to write. I want to thank [Starbucks-is-a-better-shipname](https://starbucks-is-a-better-shipname.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for brainstorming this story's plot with me.  
> If you want to help out too, just hit me up on [my tumblr](thewriterinflannel.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterInFlannel).

It’s quiet in Beacon Hills, a rarity Derek is taking full advantage of. With the Betas at Stiles’s place and the loft quiet, Derek sets out on a mission. He scrubs down his bathroom – the one connected to his bedroom that the betas don’t know about – and lights citrus-scented candles to get rid of the bleach smell. It’s an hour wait, but Derek spends the time reading some thriller Stiles had recommended.

With the bathroom clean, smelling warm and summer-like despite the howling winds swarming the town, Derek plugs the stopper into the drain of his tub. He lets the water rise a little, relishing in the steam, before he drizzles in lemon oil and drops in a bath bomb. He smiles as it fizzes, watching the oranges and yellows bubble and swirl into nothingness. He hums along to the soft music he has playing – Hozier, because Derek will always support a fellow werewolf – as he strips of his clothes, piece by piece. 

The water is perfect by the time Derek sinks in, engulfing him to the neck in warm, zesty comfort. Stiles would love this, Derek thinks. He’d love the colorful, shimmering water and the dim lighting; Derek would love the feel of Stiles’s freckled back pressed to his chest, the boy’s head leaning on Derek's shoulder. 

And then Stiles would turn, spilling just the slightest bit of water over the tub’s edge. He’d nestle into Derek’s lap, wrap his legs around the man’s waist, And Derek would take. He’d take and give and take and give until he was empty, wrung out from Stiles’s heat. They’d lay there, dirty, until the water lost its warmth. Derek would make them shower, then. Stiles would whine, but he’d listen. And they’d kiss, soft and sweet, like real couples do. And Derek wouldn’t have to fantasize, wouldn’t have to dream.

Derek sighs, sitting up. His self-awareness has ruined his fantasy, and Derek sees no use it trying again. He’s draining the tub, ready to take a real shower, when someone knocks on the door. All the expression drops from Derek’s face when he takes a deep breath. Scott. Derek lets out an annoyed growl. 

Derek answers his door in only sweatpants, shimmer trapped in his chest hair. His arms block Scott’s instant attempt to rush into the loft. Scott growls but doesn’t try again. 

“What do you want, Scott?”

Scott paces back and forth in front of the door. “What did you do to me?”

Derek raises an eyebrow. Apart from adding Stiles into the pack a few months ago, Derek hasn’t made any contact with Scott. “Scott, I didn’t do anything to you. I haven’t seen you since last school year.”

Scott lets out a bratty huff, and Derek can’t help but think of how easy it would be to just wring the little asshole’s neck. 

“Well, something’s wrong with me,” Scott whines, “I-I can’t keep control or, or think straight. I growled at my mother.”

Derek winces; he doesn’t feel sorry for Scott – Scott’s an unappreciative, whiny asshole who refuses to take responsibility – but Melissa doesn’t deserve this. And as much as Derek is appreciative for all Melissa has done for him, Scott isn’t pack. Scott was never, and never will be pack. If anything, he’s a danger to Derek’s own pack; helping him would upset everyone. So Derek shrugs, tells Scott to go see Deaton, and closes his door before Scott can start whining again.

The pack comes over long after Derek has finished his shower and has tucked himself into his reading chair. They bustle in, talking about God knows what, but Derek hears the word college get thrown around a bit. He stands, dropping the book onto the seat, and stretches.

Isaac is the first to hug him, tucking his face into Derek’s neck and scenting him. Derek scents him back, nosing at his hair. Jackson, surprisingly, is next. They’ve gotten close over the past few months with Derek stepping in as the father figure Jackson doesn’t really have. Derek’s happy with the progress. A year ago, this wouldn’t be happening; a year ago, Jackson didn't even want to be in a pack. Derek knows that this wouldn’t be possible without Stiles and the thought makes him look up.

There’s Stiles, in that damned red hoodie, with a Pyrex container of what looks like sugar cookies. Derek smiles, and Stiles smiles back, and Derek feels so warm inside. Erica ruins the moment.

“Quick question: why does it smell like Scott at the door,” she askes, plopping down onto the couch. 

“Yeah,” Boyd agrees, patting Derek’s shoulder in lieu of a greeting.

“He was here earlier.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek – proof that the man’s mannerisms were rubbing off on him – as of he’s waiting for Derek to elaborate. Derek sighs, sitting back in his chair, and begins to retell the events of this afternoon. 

“Is he going feral,” Stiles asks. 

“He might be. He doesn’t have a pack, especially if you don’t count Lydia, Allison, and his mother. But I’m not completely sure.”

“Can a ‘wolf be in an all human pack,” Isaac asks from his place next to Stiles.

“I’m not sure. I’ve always had ‘wolves in my pack, even when it was just me and Laura. I know that humans can be pack members, but I might have to ask Peter.”

Shit, Derek thinks, I might have to ask Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dere talks with Peter. Stiles talks like Peter.

When Derek invites Peter over to talk, he doesn’t expect his uncle to be so enthusiastic. Peter agrees to meet with Derek as soon as possible, and when Derek offers that they meet that same day, Peter makes a choked sound.

“Bring anything you have on packs and pack bonds if you don’t mind.”

Peter makes an affirming noise, so Derek continues, “Is 7 good?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you then.”

“Oh, and Peter,” Derek calls out before his uncle has the chance to hang up, “Stiles and Boyd are going to be there too, so don't be a creep please.”

Peter scoffs but agrees.

He’s at the loft almost an hour before Derek said the meeting would start, a dusty smelling box tucked under his arm. He still smells faintly like pack, like family, and it makes Derek ache a little.

“Nephew,” he greets with an awkward little smile. Derek returns it and gestures for Peter to sit on the couch.

“So,” Peter starts as he nestles into the cushions, “to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Scott.”

Peter has the decency to look embarrassed, rubbing both hands across his cheeks as he refuses to meet Derek’s eyes.

“What has he done?”

“We think he might be going feral.” Peter raises an eyebrow at “we” and Derek clarifies. “Stiles and I, we think being an omega for so long is finally effecting him. But we can’t be sure because of his connections with his mother and Allison.”

Peter raises an eyebrow, “That’s why you need the books, to see if his human bonds will keep him stable.”

Derek nods. “I know not all of the books in the vault are in English, but Stiles has only just started learning Latin and I know you’re already fluent. So, will you help us?”

“I’ll help… under one condition.”

Derek’s skin tingles at the request of conditions. Dere hasn’t talked to Peter since he came back to life really. There’s an obvious rift between them, one that Derek wants to fix, but he’s not sure where exactly the tension stems from. And with Peter hiding away all the time, Derek doesn’t see him enough to find out.

Derek swallows, “what do you want?”

“Keep me in the loop,” Peter says instantly. “I want to know whenever you need help, whether it’s for something big or just small stuff.”

Oh, Derek thinks, he just wants to be included. Derek can do that; he’s missed having his uncle around.

As Derek’s second and emissary respectively, Boyd and Stiles come to talk with Peter too. Derek tries his best, but it’s hard to see the differences in Stiles and Peter now that Stiles is fully versed in werewolves. They have this same clever but menacing way of plotting that sets Derek on edge when he really thinks about it. So, Derek tries not to think about it. That’s pretty hard, though, with Stiles and Peter planning ways to test Scott’s control.

“Don’t you think that’s a little risky,” Boyd butts in, always a voice of reason.

“Well, of course, it is,” Peter starts.

“But what will we know if we just sit back and wait.” The fact that Stiles can finish Peter’s sentences makes Derek gag in his mouth a little.

“Plus,” Stiles continues, “I’ve been practicing some bond magic. If I try hard enough, I can see if Scott has any pack bonds.” Derek wants to be upset that Stiles is practicing magic on his own, but the fact that Stiles hasn’t fucked anything up while practicing makes Derek a little proud.

“Fine,” he sighs. “Just, just be safe. I want Boyd with you when you try whatever you’re trying. I also want you to practice with Peter, now that you’ve gotten some hold on your magic.” Peter looks shocked at Derek’s statement, but Stiles nods along. The soft smile on the boy’s face tells Derek that he knows what the Alpha has planned.

Later that week, Stiles and Isaac rush into the loft with smiles on their faces. “What happened,” Derek asks, not looking up from his book. Stiles lands on the arm of Derek’s chair, smelling sweet like happiness and excitement. “My dad is letting me have a sleepover. And guess what!”

“What?”

“He said you can come over!” Stiles wiggles in his spot while Isaac does some flailing victory dance. Derek can’t help but laugh.

“Why is that so important?”

“So we can tell him about Scott, duh.”

Derek’s smile drops. “Stiles,” he hisses, “we can’t tell your dad.”

“What? Why not?”

“It’s dangerous,” Derek stresses.

“Yeah, and keeping him in the dark is dangerous, Derek. What if Scott actually does go feral and comes after him? How would you feel knowing we could have stopped it? C’mon man. And wouldn’t having someone in the station aware of Scott’s issue be helpful? Ya, know, if Scott gets arrested for something crazy.”

Derek sighs – he feels like he’s been doing that a lot – and flippantly agrees. “But,” he warns before Stiles can get too excited, “we have to do this seriously, Stiles. Your dad isn't pack, we can’t go spewing everything.”

Stiles rolls his eye, “Yes, Derek. I understand.” Isaac laughs at Stiles’s tone and Derek startles. He had been so drawn in by Stiles scent and excitement that he forgot the ‘wolf was there.

“So, this weekend good,” Stiles asks. “Wait, why am I even asking; you don't do anything. I’ll see you on Friday.”

Derek tries to protest, but Stiles and Isaac are already closing the loft door. Derek sighs heavily. Stiles is going to destroy his life, but Derek is eerily interested in seeing how he does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little mistake in the original version of this chapter that involved the Sheriff and his awareness of werewolves. I have fixed that mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles met Peter at his apartment, a large, well-designed space that radiated rich bitch energy. There was even a doorman – a doorman! Peter opened his door with a flurry of theatrics, welcoming Stiles into his space.

“Come, come. Sit; I found so much more information.”

Stiles’s eyes widen at the mention of new information. Stiles coos at the idea and practically knocks Peter over to get to the tomes on Peter’s kitchen table. Peter lets out a little scoff, but the broad smile – not a smirk, but a real smile – that stretches over Peter’s face shows that he doesn’t mind Stiles’s enthusiasm. 

Stiles takes a seat at the table, eager in a way that might make him seem like a small child, but he doesn’t. Now that he’s really in the loop with werewolves, he wants to learn as much as he can. Especially now that Derek wants him to train to be the pack emissary. 

Peter steps into the kitchen, offering Stiles a drink. The boy accepts, but only to get a move on with the info he’s been dying for. He knows Peter can smell his excitement, but the man just pours a slow cup of apple juice. Stiles raises an eyebrow when he's given the glass, but says nothing about the choice of drink. “So, pack ties,” he says instead. Peter nods and takes a seat across from Stiles, opening one of the large books in front of them.

“So, I know enough about pack ties with other ‘wolves,” the man starts, “seeing how I am a ‘wolf. But we only had a few humans in our pack back before the fire, and now we only have you.”

“Does me being an emissary change that bond,” Stiles interrupts. 

“Yes, it actually does. As the emissary, you are both the representative of the pack and the magical advisor to the alpha. This means that you’ll have a stronger, more magically enforced bond with the pack. My brother-in-law, Derek’s father, was out emissary.”

Stiles raises his eyebrow at that, “Deaton said he was the emissary.”

Peter nods, “He was for a short period of time, appointed by my mother, but Talia and I had always been suspicious of him. He removed him from the pack as soon as Talia became the alpha.”

“Did you guys ever get proof?”

“We,” Peter sighs, “We connected him to the darkening of the Nemeton. It was going bad even before the whole incident with Derek and Paige. We had reason to believe Deaton was taking power from it.”

Stiles can’t say he’s shocked; he’s always been wary of Deaton and his advice. That man was just sketchy. Stiles physically shivers and the thought of what Deaton might be telling Scott and voices his concern to Peter.

“I have no idea what he’s telling Scott. I know Scott approached Derek and blamed him for what’s happening.”

“Do you think Deaton’s gonna use Scott for something?” 

Stiles is surprised by the look of fear on Peter’s face. “I don’t know,” the man says.

The pair read for a couple of hours, only speaking to point out what they think might be important. It’s a lot of reading, but Stiles is enjoying it and Peter isn’t bad company. 

It’s almost dinner time when Stiles finally leaves, notes tucked into his backpack. He reminds himself to go to the store before he heads home. Peter asks if he’s going to see Derek later, but Stiles shrugs. The full moon is coming up in a few days and everyone would be there, but Stiles isn’t sure he’ll see Derek before then.

“I let you know if I do.”

 

Stiles doesn’t see Derek later; instead, he bumps into Scott and Melissa on his way into the supermarket. Scott’s head shoots up – maybe he smells Stiles – and he doesn’t look happy. Melissa smiles, though, waving at Stiles. Stiles waves back, never one to be rude to the woman who helped raise him. He wants to talk to her, but Scott’s eyes are flickering as he watches Stiles’s movements. 

The teen moves on quickly, trying to grab everything he needs without seeing the McCalls again. It works for the most part until Stiles sees Scott again in the freezer section. Well, it’s more like Stiles turned to put a pack of frozen chicken breasts in his cart and Scott was almost directly behind him.

“Oh, shi-” Stiles squeaks. “Uh, hey Scotty?”

“Why do you smell like Peter?”

Stiles raises an eyebrow at Scott’s question. He has no right to inquire into Stiles’s life, not after he dropped Stiles like a hot rock, but Stiles answers him anyway. “Because I’m in his pack,” he says matter-of-factly, “why do you care?”

“You shouldn’t be in a pack,” Scott growls out. Despite his better judgment, Stiles shoves Scott away from him. “Who gave you the right to say that?! If anything, I deserve to be in a pack more than you do. I’m loyal enough.”

Scott scoffs, “What do you know about loyalty?”

“Seeing how I stood by you,” Stiles starts coldly, “ even after you left me behind time after time to be with Allison, even after you ignored me when I said Allison’s family was bad news, even after you betrayed my trust and didn’t save me from the Kanima, I think I know what loyalty is, Scott. I have a pack because I’m loyal; I have friends because I’m loyal. You’re just a whiney bitch with no one left in your corner. So do me a favor, Scott; fuck off.”

With that, Stiles throws the pack of chicken into his shopping cart. Scott grabs at his arm when he tries to walk off, claws snagging on Stiles’s hoodie. The teen almost raises his lip in a snarl, but decides to level Scott with a chilling stare that makes the ‘wolf let go. 

“Derek taught me that,” he remarks snidely before making his way to the butcher’s counter.

 

Stiles is freaking out as he lays in bed recounting what happened in the supermarket. Peter voice comes through the phone speaker, cutting Stiles off, ‘Oh my goodness, look at you go.” Stiles lets out a chuckle. “I know right, who would of thunk it? Me, standing up to Scott.”

Stiles lets out a disbelieving laugh. He’s never thought that he could ever do something like that to Scott. They had been best friends once, and Scott may have been hostile, but Stiles didn’t like resorting to such actions. Stiles liked to ignore problems until they went away; he wonders when Scott will just go away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long; life has been kicking my ass left and right. There are one or two more chapters to this story, so those should be coming soon. 👍

The next time Derek sees Stiles, it’s during the full moon three nights later. The other ‘wolves are lounging against some trees, but Stiles leaning against Peter– wow, okay, that’s really happening – with half a burrito in his mouth. 

“Hey, Derek.”

Derek cringes as he’s forced to look into Stiles’s full mouth. He wants to scold the boy, but Peter beats him to it.

“For heaven’s sake, Stiles, finish chew before you speak.” Stiles looks embarrassed but closes his mouth to finish eating. The next time he speaks, his mouth is empty and Derek doesn’t want to fight him. 

“What wolfy plans do you have for us today,” Stiles asks, pushing off of Peter to bump his shoulder into Derek’s. Derek is unnecessarily happy with the scent mixing that Stiles probably doesn’t even know is happening, but he avoids Peter’s knowing gaze. 

“Just a run, a few games. There isn’t anything to worry about other than-”

Dere doesn’t get to finish the sentence because the only thing worth worrying about comes crashing through the tree line. Scott looks furious was he makes a beeline straight for Derek. Peter is quick to stand between the wolf and his nephew, growling deep in his chest.

“What do you want, McCall?”

“You can stop using Stiles; we don’t hang out anymore.”

Jackson scoffs, “What the actual fuck are you talking about, McCall?”

“I know that Derek is using Stiles to get to me, I’ve known from the start! But I don't’ hang out with people like Stiles and I don't want to be part of this shitty pack.”

Derek uncharacteristically lets out a full-bodied laugh. Everyone stops to look at him. “You think,” Derek starts, eyes cold and voice dark, “That I would use Stiles to get to you? That I would trade someone as smart and loyal as Stiles for someone who can’t even stay loyal to his best friend?” Derek lets out another laugh, but this one is terrifying – if the scent wafting off of Scott is anything to go off of. “You must be out of your fucking mind.”

“Stiles isn’t as loyal as you think he is.”

“Why? Because he’s bisexual? Scott,” Derek sighs, sounding tired and annoyed, “Stiles’s sexuality has nothing to do with whether or not he’ll be loyal to me and my pack. He has, time and time again, showed me that he is worthy of my trust, even when I didn’t want to trust him. He is a better asset to this pack than you’d ever be. He’s more loyal to me than you ever were to him.”

“But he can’t be pack, he’s human,” Scott tries to argue, but Derek isn’t having it. “Humans can most definitely be pack. My father was a human. My great uncle was a human. Peter’s daughter was human. Humans, at least the right kind of humans, keep us grounded. They support us and protect us in ways other wolves can’t. Humans, the ones that truly trust you and see you as pack, keep the strength and power of the ‘wolf in check. Stiles in part of this pack, human as he is.”

Scott’s face is red with frustration and Derek wants to sit him down. Last year, he wouldn't have given a single fuck about Scott’s self-absorbed actions, but he’s grown. This is a problem that can affect his pack negatively, so Derek knows he has to do something.

He gathers the pack, explaining that he wants to talk to Scott.

“But the fucker doesn’t deserve it,” Erica spits. Derek eyes his beta, and she rolls her eyes, refusing to apologize. “I know he doesn't deserve it, but he’s on Hale land,” Peter says, “if he ends up fucking something up, Derek will be the ones the hunters come to first.”

“So do it,” Stiles decides. “Find out whatever is messing with him and get him away from our pack. The sooner the better.” Derek nods, the sooner the better. 

He shoos the pack away then, telling them to get out of hearing distance. Scott himself seems shocked by the order, demanding that Derek tells him what’s going on. Derek sighs before taking a deep breath through his nose. He sits on the forest floor, gesturing for Scott to do the same.

“I don’t want to talk about Stiles anymore,” Derek says. “You obviously don't understand what you’re doing wrong and I refuse to put Stiles through the shitshow that would be teaching you and having you around.” Scott scoffs at that, but Derek flashes his red eyes to shut the boy up.

“Now listen, Scott. I know you’re having trouble controlling yourself, so let’s start with that.”

Scott nods, “It started a while back before I first came to you. If I’m honest, it started when your pack started hanging around Stiles.”

Derek raises an eyebrow at that. “Well, Stiles was in your pack. Peter and I assumed it’s because you’re becoming an Omega.”

“I can’t be an Omega! I have Lydia and Allison! I have my mom!”

“Do you? Really, Scott. Are Allison and Lydia really part of your pack?”

“Why won’t they be?”

“They’re hum-”

“You said humans can be pack. Don’t switch up now.”

Derek clenches his jaw, thinking of another way to word what he’s trying to say. “What I mean is, Allison was raised by hunters and has had little interaction with ‘wolves. She doesn’t understand pack and what it means to a ‘wolf.”

“And Stiles does?”

“Stiles understands loneliness and doesn’t take acceptance for granted. He understands the need to be surrounded by people you love and cherish. Someone like Lydia, who only sees people as a means to an end, wouldn’t understand that.”

“So… what are you saying?”

Derek is quiet for a moment. “They don’t see you as pack, Scott. To Lydia, you’re nothing more than a friend. She can come and go as she pleases. The same with Allison. She isn’t bound to you the way a pack human would be. You’re an omega, Scott.”

Derek has five seconds before Scott jumps at him, yelling that this is all Derek’s fault. “You did this! You took everything from me.” They scuffle on the floor for a while, Derek trying his best to detain Scott without hurting him too much. The teen swings at Derek, but the man catches it, pulling Scott’s are behind his back. He pushes the boy to the floor, a knee in his back to keep him there. “You let Stiles go,” Derek reminds him. “You abandoned the only pack member you had. That isn’t my fault. You fucked this up yourself,” Derek finishes. “You fucked this up yourself.

 

Stiles runs up to Derek after Scott leaves, fussing over the blood on the man’s shirt. “Oh, God, what did he do to you?” Derek lets out a little chuckle, seeming to reassure Stiles that everything was fine. Peter sits back and watches them. He’s happy to see Derek and Stiles together. It had taken so long for them to get here, to a point where Derek smiles more than once a day. Sure, it’s mostly because of Stiles, but at least it’s something. 

Peter remembers when Derek had stopped smiling, long before the fire. When Joseph had died, Derek was in shambles. Other than Peter, Derek’s father seemed to be the only other person who understood Derek’s love of reading and knowledge. Without Joseph, Derek smiled less, played less, wanted to see Peter less. 

Then Peter messed things up with Paige. He knows he comes off as malicious in every recount of that story, but Peter truly meant no harm. Derek wanted Paige to be his mate, but Peter knew that if Paige stayed human, she’d never feel the bond like Derek would. Peter hadn’t expected Ennis to be so ravenous or for Paige to reject the bite. Peter hadn’t expected to break Derek’s heart.

And then there was Kate, who wouldn't have gotten to Derek if Peter hadn’t screwed up with Paige, followed by the fire, they Peter killing Laura. Peter knows, he fucked up big time, but he’s trying to make amends. No matter how many mistakes he made in the past, Derek was still his number one priority. Hopefully, Stiles is a good choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [my tumblr](thewriterinflannel.tumblr.com) or just send me a request.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [my tumblr](thewriterinflannel.tumblr.com) or just send me a request. You can also follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterInFlannel)”


End file.
